04034
}} is the 4,036th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 26 April, 2005. Plot Part 1 Terry and Louise are stood outside the B&B discussing the damp in the roof. Louise is disappointed that things are taking longer than expected. She asks if he is sure that they will be able to make a go of things together. Terry assures her they will. He hugs her. Louise spots Matthew and is distracted. Louise asks Terry if he is coming into the pub for lunch. Terry says he isn't and Louise is disappointed. In Smithy Cottage, Emily gets cross picking up all of Paddy's clothes off the bed and floor in their bedroom. In the Woolpack, Laurel tries to talk to Bob about his new relationship. Bob pretends to be oblivious to what she means. Val walks in and asks Laurel to get her and Bob a coffee. She yawns and asks Bob if he has recovered from the previous night. Bob doesn't want to discuss it in the pub. Val wants to get Bob set up with a world record but Bob is reluctant to carry on with it. Val says she's determined to come up with something that Bob is good at. Bob asks Val for a record requiring the minimum risk of injury and humiliation. In the village, Matthew and Jimmy are walking somewhere. Jimmy tells Matthew he has an idea. In Smithy Cottage, Emily is doing the washing in the kitchen. Marlon walks in. Emily is extremely uptight with him. Paddy arrives home in his boots and walks mud across the floor. Emily shouts at him to take his boots off. Outside in the village, Matthew and Jimmy are talking about the development. Jimmy shows Matthew his plan. They walk over to some cottages which Jimmy suggests they can buy. Matthew leaves Jimmy to find out who lives there. Emily is walking towards the Post Office when Laurel approaches and tells her that she thinks Viv and Bob are getting back together. Emily feigns interest. Laurel reminds Emily that she is coming over for dinner on Friday. In the shop, Donna tells Viv she has been keeping a close eye on her and that if she wants to tell her anything, she can. Emily walks in and apologises for being late. Emily blames her lateness on a conversation about Viv being happy recently. Viv tells Donna she is in the café and walks out. In the Woolpack, Val brings in a tray with a can of beans on it and a spoon. Diane asks Val what she is doing. Val tells her that she is ensuring Bob's place in history. Val tells Bob that the record is 226 beans in five minutes using a stick. Diane is worried about the after effects of beans. Val tells Diane not to worry and says it's just a laugh. Diane tells them to go in the back room. Matthew and Jimmy walk in and Diane brusquely takes their order much to Louise's chagrin. In the shop, Emily refuses to communicate with Viv. In the Woolpack, Diane asks if Bob and Val had any luck. They didn't. Bob walks off feeling sick. Terry walks in and Louise is pleased. She tells him that she missed him and kisses him. Matthew tells Jimmy that the performance between Louise and Terry was for his benefit. Jimmy thinks he is talking rubbish and says that Louise and Terry are rock solid. Part 2 In the shop, Emily tells Shadrach that the shop is not a public library. Eric shouts from the café that the service is appalling. Emily shouts out for Viv. She goes to serve Eric whilst Shadrach sneaks out of the door with a magazine. In the Woolpack, Val tells Bob she is struggling to find his area of expertise. Bob talks about Tom Cruise in Cocktail, saying he could break a record for shaking cocktails. Val isn't convinced. Matthew approaches Louise and compliments her. Louise tells Matthew that Terry will be back in a minute. She asks Matthew why he is doing what he is. Matthew replies that he thinks Louise likes it. He tells her to say the word and he won't come back again. Terry arrives back and greets Matthew. Matthew tells Terry that Louise has just been singing his praises. He buys Louise a drink. In the shop, Emily is agitated. Len complains that he can't find a tin of peaches. Emily shouts at him that it's easy and goes to get him some. Len complains that the tin has a dent in it. Emily starts shouting at Len and pulling stock off shelves onto the floor. She then starts smashing bottles of wine onto the floor. A crowd of onlookers from the café look through the back door. Viv comes rushing in and tells everyone to leave saying she can handle Emily. Emily starts to scream as she continues to smash up stock. Outside, Len and Eric tell Betty and Pearl that it is not safe in the shop. At the Vets surgery, Libby tries to alert Paddy who is on the phone to Mrs Goodall. Libby interrupts and tells him that it is Emily and that something is going on at the Post Office. Paddy rushes out. In the Woolpack, Shadrach tells Diane and Laurel that Emily is smashing things up at the Post Office. Diane and Val don't believe him. Paul and Laurel leave quickly to take a look. Bob says that years of Viv can do that to someone. He slips out the back. In the shop, Viv is distraught and tells Emily that the affair meant nothing to her or Paddy. Emily screams that it meant a lot to her. Viv tells Emily she is sorry and wishes she could undo what has happened. She starts to cry saying that Emily is her best friend. Emily lists all the things she has had to put up with from Viv and says she felt sorry for her but never thought Viv would end up betraying her. Emily shouts that Viv doesn't even like Paddy but he's her husband. Viv cries out she is sorry. Paddy arrives and tells Emily that he will take her home. Emily says Paddy won't take her anywhere and that she is having the afternoon off. Emily walks outside and addresses a crowd of onlookers shouting for them to shut up and leave her alone. Paddy and Paul rush after Emily. She bangs the door shut of Smithy Cottage in Paddy's face. Bob walks into the shop and offers his assistance. Viv tells Bob to go away. Donna and Marlon walk in. Donna is gob smacked. Viv says that it was Emily's doing. Donna shouts at Viv asking what she has done. In the Woolpack, Bob explains to Diane that Emily has trashed the place. Diane and Val are shocked. Len tells Pearl, Edna and Betty that all he asked for was a tin of peaches. Edna says there is obviously more to it than meets the eye. Betty guesses that Emily has tried it on with Bob. In the shop, Donna asks why Emily did what she did. Viv says she doesn't know. They begin to clear up. In Smithy Cottage, Emily sits down on the other side of the door and cries. Paddy tries to talk to her through the door. Paddy asks to go in. Paul takes over and asks to go in. Emily lets him in and hugs Paul. Paddy is left stood outside, helpless. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday